This invention relates in general to the repair of damaged nets and more particularly to a device for mending broken cords of a sports net.
Meshwork nets are used in a wide variety of sports, including basketball, tennis, volleyball, badminton, soccer and fishing. The net is typically formed from interwoven cords that can be made of nylon or another suitable synthetic or natural material. Substantial forces are often applied to the nets, and they are at times subjected to considerable abuse. Consequently, it is not uncommon for one or more of the cords to become frayed or broken, especially after the net has been in service for an extended time. At present, nets having broken cords are usually either taken down and thrown away or are maintained in service despite their defective condition.
The present invention is directed to a device which serves to mend a broken cord in a meshwork net. Through use of the device, a broken or unduly worn net can be restored to essentially the same condition it was in prior to the damage. As a result, it is not necessary to discard the net or to continue to use it in a defective condition.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a net mending device which can be applied to repair a broken net cord in a manner to restore the net to an undamaged condition.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is able to repair cords having broken or frayed portions that vary in length.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which can be securely applied to the broken cord in order to impart to the mended cord adequate strength to withstand the forces applied to it in service.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is simple and economical to manufacture and which may be quickly and easily applied to a damaged cord without the need for special skills or special tools.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which does not detract significantly from the appearance or functional ability of the net.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.